A Worthwhile Apology
by Polliocean
Summary: Sasuke x Karin (SMUT!); Sasuke returns heavily injured, but Karin is there to heal him. What happens next is... intense.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke x Karin

Sasuke stumbled into the laboratory in Orochimaru's hideout, as blood trickled down his face, and with his legs barely able to keep him standing.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted as she ran over to stop the raven-haired rogue from falling. "What happened!?"

"N-Nothing… I just need rest," Sasuke struggled.

"C'mon over here," Karin said as she guided him over to an uncomfortably stiff, but usable couch. She laid Sasuke down and rested his head on her delicately soft lap.

"…" Sasuke winced slightly from the pain of his wounds.

"Here…" Karin solaced as she pulled up her sleeve and presented her wrist.

Sasuke bit down as hard as he could with the little strength he could muster; Karin endured the pain of Sasuke's bite, and blushed as her heartrate spiked suddenly. Almost as a kind of unconscious reaction, Karin glided her free hand through Sasuke's hair affectionately.

Without warning, Sasuke bolted up, and unintentionally flung Karin's arm aside. Having fully recovered, Sasuke composed himself and turned to face Karin; He looked down and noticed that her wrist was bleeding.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for that to happen," Sasuke apologized before he clasped Karin's hand in his own.

Sasuke leaned down and skimmed his tongue across Karin's wrist, leaving no blood behind.

Karin blushed again, then apologized herself, "No, no, I'm sorry, I should have… been more careful."

Sasuke looked up and stared stoically into Karin's scarlet eyes for a moment; Karin's eyes darted around the room nervously, but she remained frozen by emotion. Sasuke's deep eyes analyzed Karin's features slowly before concluding their visual venture on the girl's alluring lips.

"I'm sorry… for everything…" Sasuke muttered as he leaned in ever closer to deliver a tender, passion-filled kiss.

Sasuke glided his hand across Karin's unresisting body up to her neck, as he guided her backward onto to the couch cushions. Their initially innocent kiss intensified, as their tongues repeatedly collided in explosions of lust and unyielding desire. Sasuke tactfully loosed Karin's clothes, as the garments melted off of her supple, welcoming body. Karin did the same for Sasuke, only experiencing some minor awkwardness trying to discard his surprisingly cumbersome poncho.

Sasuke and Karin's bare bodies rubbed against each other and sparked even more passion and wanting. Karin ran her hand along Sasuke's back, down to his hip, and pulled his thin, yet tight and muscular, body toward her. Sasuke responded by tenderly inserting himself inside the girl's eager body. He compounded this act by greeting her neck and cheek with more tender kisses. Sasuke followed by thrusting his waist slowly, and lovingly; Karin moaned and hummed softly as she felt the euphoria cascade her entire being. The two nubile ninjas continued as such for several minutes.

Sasuke began to extend his kisses down Karin's neck and then to her chest. Sasuke carefully gripped Karin's breast as he drifted his tongue over and around her protruding nipple numerous times. Karin's nerves tingled and her pleasure deepened as she felt Sasuke's barrage of kisses extend even further downward.

Sasuke embraced the crest of Karin's clitoris with a long, gentle kiss. He used his tongue to explore and comfort the entirety of the girl's genitals.

"Bite me…" Karin whispered softly.

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arm around Karin's leg before he began to gently nibble and lick Karin repeatedly; Her moans became more frequent and her euphoria deepened.

Once duly satisfied, Karin lifted Sasuke's head and bent forward and ran her hands lustfully all over his body. She positioned in a kneeling position on the couch as she bent over completely to face him. She began by stroking his manhood slowly, and fondling him gently. Karin kissed Sasuke lovingly before she opened her mouth to receive the full length of Sasuke's "physical prowess".

Karin bobbed back and forth as she felt Sasuke massage in the inside of her mouth. Sasuke closely observed the exquisite curvature and build of Karin's body as she pleasured him. However, Sasuke was not resilient enough to hold out very long against Karin's impressive ability to use her tongue to caress and love him continuously. With perfect timing, Karin relinquished the use of her mouth, to be showered in Sasuke's thick, warm, love.


	2. Chapter 2

Before dawn the next morning, Sasuke gathered his belongings and left Orochimaru's hideout to continue his journey. Mere minutes after leaving, Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke stoically questioned the empty space.

Following the swift ruffle of leaves, Karin descended from the treetops.

"I want to go with you!" Karin declared.

"You can't do that."

"Please…" Karin pleaded.

"This _my_ journey… my journey of atonement. You'd just be putting yourself in danger if you came with me," Sasuke explained calmly.

"I don't care! If I get hurt, or even die… as long as I'm with you, in the end… then it's fine. I love you Sasuke, and you know you have feelings for me too… I don't care if it's not love. So even if you tell me not to come, I'll go anyway!" Karin passionately professed.

Sasuke turned around and gave a hidden half-smile, "Hmph… do whatever makes you happy."

Karin blushed and let out a stifled shriek of joy, then ran to catch up to Sasuke as he walked away.

After a fairly uneventful day, padded with menial tasks like escorting lost travelers, or capturing elusive pets, Sasuke and Karin settled down for the day on the outskirts of a thick forest. They started a fire and began to cook some of the ingredients They acquired in exchange for the help they had given people that day.

The fire fluttered and radiated light as the two ninjas watched it silently. Sasuke looked beyond the fire, at Karin, then looked back down to the fire.

"You're shivering," Sasuke observed.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really have time to grab a jacket this morning, and this fire can only do so much," Karin bashfully admitted before she concluded with an innocent giggle.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Karin, as she stared in confusion. He took off his poncho and laid it over Karin.

Karin turned to face Sasuke, "You really don—"

"It's fine."

The two stopped for a moment and maintained eye contact… captivated. Karin began to blush, which Sasuke quickly quelled as he leant in and wrestled Karin's tongue with his own. Karin immediately put her arms around Sasuke and guided him onto the soft ground next to the fire. She knelt on top of Sasuke, with her legs on either side of his waist.

Karin and Sasuke's tongues danced around each other in a performance of love and lust. Karin removed most of her clothes, leaving her only in her intricately floral-designed lingerie. She gyrated her hips and rubbed her crotch against Sasuke to feel his growing desire.

Sasuke reached his arm down into Karin's damp underwear and began to pleasure her with his fingers. At first, Sasuke rubbed and caressed Karin's clitoris, which caused her body to tighten as her satisfaction was signified by a deep moan. Sasuke then ventured further and inserted his fingers inside of Karin. He hooked his fingers and stimulated the inside of Karin's vagina. Sasuke's fingers thoroughly explored Karin's insides with a pleasurable inquisitiveness.

As much as she enjoyed Sasuke's wandering fingers, Karin saw this as only a tease, which prompted her to remove his hand and loosen his trousers. Karin guided Sasuke's manhood and positioned herself to receive the full extent of his girth. She slowly lowered her waist onto Sasuke and savored the euphoria of penetration. Karin rested her hands on Sasuke's chest as she felt him reach the innermost parts of her body.

Karin again began to move her hips, this time in a circular motion, in order to fully experience the dimensions of Sasuke's penis. Karin progressively moved more quickly and vigorously, all the while Sasuke used his hand to examine, and caress her chest. Eventually, Karin moved into bobbing up and down on top of Sasuke. He slid his hand down, grabbed her hip, and began thrusting himself. After sensing this change in motion, Karin leaned forward, closer to Sasuke, and peppered him with kisses.

Once the opportunity presented itself, Sasuke pushed Karin's hair back and proceeded to bite her ear; Karin was sent into a flurry of passion, euphoria, lust, and love.

"More…" Karin whispered eagerly.

Sasuke craned his neck forward slightly and bit Karin's shoulder with a fair amount of force. Her back arched and her toes curled as her face reddened and she let out an extremely satisfied moan. Feeling reinvigorated, Sasuke began to thrust harder and faster. He intermittently snuck in a few bites as Karin's pleasure grew exponentially.

With his newfound energy, Sasuke momentarily removed himself from Karin and made his way behind the still-kneeling girl. Karin was initially confused by the peculiar motion, and was caught off-guard by Sasuke's unexpected entrance; She fixed her hands on the ground for support as she felt Sasuke's continued excitement from behind her.

With each of Sasuke's thrusts, Karin felt their physical energies connect and bind together in a stitch of pure bliss. Sasuke leant forward and pressed his body against Karin's. Karin was overjoyed for them to be flesh to flesh so harmoniously. She turned her head and obliged Sasuke's beckon for a kiss. He then reached under Karin's body and began to fondle her nipple with his soft, drifting fingers.

With this symphony of pleasure and titillation, Karin and Sasuke's concert of contentment concluded with a simultaneous explosion of passion.


End file.
